Wake Up Jeff!
Wake Up Jeff! is the fourth Wiggles video. The video was released in Australia on August 12, 1996, and was released in the USA in 2000. The video was remade in 2006 as It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! Song List #We Like to Say Hello #Henry's Underwater Big Band #Everybody is Clever (Australian version) The Chase (Instrumental) (International version) #Having Fun At The Beach #Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song) #Bucket of Dew/Paddy Condon from Cobar #Wake Up Jeff! #Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?) #Take A Trip Out On The Sea #Romp Bomp A Stomp #I Can Do So Many Things #Wave To Wags #Pipers Waltz (instrumental) #Goodbye Dance (Instrumental) Live Songs #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) (live) #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) (live) Plot Intro - An alarm clock is flying around ringing while it is on the table. The video title moves up and Jeff was woken up by doing a big yawn after. The Wiggles introduce themselves. When they ride in there Big Red Car, they like to say hello to everyone. *'Song 1': We Like to Say Hello - Jeff is driving the Big Red Car which looks like a cardboard cutout. Greg and Henry say hello to everyone. *'Song 2': Henry's Underwater Big Band Greg tells the other Wiggles to stand still like a statue. Murray does a strongman pose, Anthony stands on one leg. Jeff sticks his arm out like like a showman. Then Greg asks the viewers to tell him if any of the statues are moving. Of course, all the other Wiggles statue dance around, but when Greg hears from viewers, he turns around they assume their original positions. On the third try he finds out viewers is right. Afterwards, Greg says, "Let's do statues together, everybody" which means it's time to sing. *'Song 3': Everybody is Clever Anthony and Murray watch kids doing some drawings about the beach with pens and highlighters. Michael is drawing a towel. Peter is drawing Wags the Dog. Leonardo is drawing a person swimming. Nicole is drawing the water and sand. Sian is drawing a person about to jump in the water. Murray introduces the next song. *'Song 4': Having Fun At The Beach The Wiggles introduce Captain Feathersword, but he answers with "Bing Bang Bong" and other nonsense phrases. They ask him what's up with that? He answers, it's a pirate song. Let's dance a pirate song together! *'Song 5': Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song) Anthony and Murray introduce Dominic, who is holding his baby girl Ashleigh with his left arm and a trumpet on his right. Anthony and Murray ask him questions about playing the trumpet and Dominic plays a few motifs. Everyone's wearing a green hat, so It's time to do an Irish dance, featuring a bunch of the little girls from the dance school. *'Song 6': Bucket of Dew/Paddy Condon from Cobar A alarm clock goes pass and everyone says "WAKE UP, JEFF!!!" to wake Jeff up. *'Song 7': Wake Up Jeff! Jeff asks Dorothy to dance, and Dorothy does a few dance steps. *'Song 8': Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?) The Wiggles and kids are in a camp site singing about going for a ride on a boat out in sea. *'Song 9': Take A Trip Out On The Sea This is Dorothy's favorite dance. *'Song 10': Romp Bomp a Stomp Greg and kids are doing this dance and Greg does tells them things that he can do in this song. *'Song 11': I Can Do So Many Things Wags is barking in the background and Anthony says that who is that barking and it's Wags the Dog. *'Song 12': Wave To Wags Greg, Anthony, and Murray are standing with an empty glass box and hear some snoring. The glass box is the of a coffin (think Snow White) but no one is inside the box. Greg has Anthony and Murray cover the box with a drape, spin it around, and chants some magic words. They lift the drape, and Jeff is there, but he's asleep. They ask everyone to wake up Jeff. Jeff wakes up, wondering what he's doing in a box. Greg's Magic Trick: The Magic Box Trick After when they wake Jeff up. Murray told him to not fall asleep again and said we neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed. While he was twirling his arms round and round until he stopped a said YOU! for the next song. *'Song 13': Pipers Waltz It's time to say goodbye, but Jeff is still asleep on his bed, so The Wiggles decide to do a goodbye dance, and they will see if that wakes Jeff up. Close with the goodbye dance with "Christmas Picnic" for background music. And then, everyone yells the final "WAKE UP, JEFF!!!!!!!!!" after they clap they're hands three times. Live In Concert clip After the video, it's time to go to a Wiggles concert. The Wiggles are in backstage while they are warming up their voices by singing Rock-a-Bye Your Bear. After their voices are warmed up, they have to make sure that their clothes and hair are alright. Wags the Dog is also in the room, polishing Henry's shoes. Jeff has fallen asleep while sitting on a chair. They call us to Wake Up Jeff. Jeff arises, and they're ready to go on stage for the concert. *Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) *D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) Trivia *For the first time, Anthony wears a blue shirt throughout the whole video. *Paul Paddick makes his first appearance as Captain Feathersword. Likewise, this is also the first video where Anthony doesn't play the Captain. This is also the first time the Wiggles say "Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword" and Captain replies back "Ahoy there, me hearties", and where Captain falls down. This is also the first appearance of Captain Feathersword's ear ring. *This is the first video where Greg plays the Red Takamine Acoustic Guitar. *This is the last video to use the old logo and not the new logo. *This is the first video with credits before the video actually ends. *The outside scenes of Having Fun At The Beach and Wave To Wags were filmed in Bondi, which is just outside of Sydney. *Donna Halloran plays Wags the Dog in We Like To Say Hello, Wake Up Jeff!, Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?), Pipers Waltz and Goodbye Dance. In Wave to Wags, Paul Paddick plays Wags the Dog in the studio scene while Georgia Troy Barnes plays him in the outside scenes. *Murray's daughter Georgia Munro-Cook is seen in the outside scene of Having Fun at the Beach and studio songs Take A Trip Out On The Sea, I Can Do So Many Things and Goodbye Dance. Greg's son Blaine Page is also seen in Goodbye Dance. *Cockroaches member Tony Henry makes a cameo in We Like To Say Hello, wearing an Elvis costume and wig while holding his son. *Greg is shown in the surfboard footage of Having Fun at the Beach, but not the beach footage. *In Everybody Is Clever, after Anthony sings "Now leave them there for 10 weeks", Murray mouths "10 weeks?!?". *In Wave to Wags, the camera flips over then turns right side up. Having Fun at the Beach has a similar shot, but it is done in editing. *This is the first appearance of the Red Starry Keyboard. *The music for the Goodbye Dance is the instrumental to Christmas Picnic, a song from their next album, Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas. *The Live in Concert clip was filmed before this video, and is said to be from the Big Red Car Tour. *Some songs on this video like We Like to Say Hello were used in the show Mister Moose's Fun Time to premiere the show to America. *This is the only video released in America that didn't receive a DVD release. *Everybody is Clever is replaced with The Chase (Instrumental) in versions sold outside of Australia. However, the statue skit/prologue to Everybody is Clever is still used, although cut short before Greg leads into the song by saying "Let's be statues together everybody." *At the end of the song of the same name, the Awake Wiggly Group falls asleep as Jeff yawns and says "Can you please keep that noise down? I'm trying to sleep!" *This is the only time that the Red Starry Keyboard has three stars, and they were first colored White. *This is the first appearance of the Red Takamine Acoustic Guitar and the Yellow Takamine Acoustic Guitar. *The full version of the video was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube channel, although the credits during the Goodbye Dance song were cut out. * The 2000 re-release VHS is the same as the 1996 VHS. * Pipers Waltz is listed as "Pipers Waltz (instrumental)". Goofs * Henry's first costume was used on the Australian front cover, but he has his 2nd costume in the video. * During several songs, you can see studio lights and sides of sets. And at the beginning of Wave to Wags and throughout Goodbye Dance a camera crew member is seen. * Special Thanks in the end credits mistakenly labels Clare, Joseph and Dominic Field's last names as Silvestrini, which is actually the family name of their cousins who also participate in Wiggles videos. Category:Video Features